Different Girl
by Dinci
Summary: Brooke is the new girl in Tree Hill High, Lucas is a jerk, but things change... BRUCAS! So, is Rachel telling the truth? Find out in chapter 8!
1. Meet the new girl

**Different Girl**

**I don't own Tree Hill or the characters...(sad) **

**Brooke is the new girl, Haley is dating Nathan, Peyton's with Jake and Lucas... Well, you'll just have to read to find out! Lol**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Brooke's POV_

Have you ever changed schools? If not, lucky you, if yes... I know how you feel. (sigh)

I was born in New York City, which means I'm a typical city girl. I was living there for 17 years, but then my father got this ''great'' job in some little village called Tree Hill. I had to leave my whole life, my friends, my boyfriend... It was a nightmare... I was always the popular girl with perfect grades, perfect friends and the best boyfriend. Well, maybe not the best boyfriend... but my life was great! That was until I moved to this little town. What kind of a name is Tree Hill? It doesn't have that many trees and it certainly isn't on a hill! I hate it and I hate my parents for making me live here...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke arrived to Tree Hill a week before school started and she didn't get out of her room at all. It was bad enough that she had to go to school with these people, she didn't have to hang out with them...

--------------------------------------------

''Brooke, wake up!! You don't want to be late for your first day of school!, her mother yelled from downstairs.

''Mum... Do I have to? Can't I just stay home one more day? Please!''

''No! Get downstairs imediatelly! Breakfast is ready!''

Brooke's mother always pretended to be the perfect housewife, the perfect parent, but Brooke didn't buy that stuff. She knew her mother cared only about herself...

''Ok, ok... I'm coming...''

Brooke hoped this day would never come, because she wasn't ready for it She wasn't ready to meet new people, to smile all the time... She just wanted to stay locked inside her room. But, you can't always get what you wish for.

When she finally got to school, she was shocked. Who would have thought that such a small town has so many students? The school is huge and there are about 1000 teenagers there...

She decided to go to the principles office first, to get her classes. On her way through the hall she noticed some shocked looks following her. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wear a REALLY short mini-skirt on her first day...

The principal gave her the number of her locker, and he told her to look for Haley James-Scott for guidance.

While she was observing the paper where all her classes were written, she bumped into someone... She looked at the person standing in front of her. It was a tll, blonde girl with blue eyes, wearing nothing bu black...

''I'm sorry.'', the blonde said.

''It's ok, I wasn't really looking... It's my fault too. I was looking for the number of my locker.''

''You're new here? Can I help you somehow?''

''Well, yes actually. I'm looking for Haley James.. ''

''Scott?''

''Yes. You know her?''

''Know her? She's my best friend! Come on! I'll take you to her. I'm Peyton Sawyer, BTW.'', Peyton offers Brooke her hand.

Brooke takes the hand. ''I'm Brooke Scott, nice to meet you.''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton took Brooke to the library where they saw a nice looking girl going through some books.

''Hey, Hales.'', Peyton hugged her friend

''Hi.'', Haley looks at Brooke confused.

''Oh... This is Brooke. She's new and your her new guide.''

''Hi!Nice to meet you.'', Brooke said cheerfully and shook Haley's hand.

This was a beggining of a beautiful friendship...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry it's so short... I would really like to hear what you guys think! Do you hate it? Love it? Do you want to change something? Please let me know! Thank you**.


	2. He likes her

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**And, I'm really sorry about the mistake, it's Brooke Davis, I just got all mixed up, I apologize... Won't happen again!**

**Just so you know: Nathan and Lucas live together with Karen and Dan, Deb died in a car accident 3 years ago. Dan is still a jerk, Karen is a good mother... **

**I don't own anything...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke found out a lot about the two girls...

Peyton was dating Jake who has a little girl called Jenny, and Haley is married to Nathan who has an interesting family...

''So, let me get this straight... Nathan has an evil father?''

''Yes.''

''But, he's not evil... His half-brother Lucas is?''

''Well, Lucas isn't really evil, he's just... arrogant'', Haley tried explaining, she knew Lucas well, and even though he was her husband's brother, sometimes he really behaved like a big jerk.

''This town doesn't seem so boring anymore.'', Brooke laughed.

''And, Nathan is a basketball player, and Lucas is the captain?''

''Yes, the two of them will probably get a scolarship, because they're great players.''

_This Lucas guy sounds interesting..._'' And Peyton is the cheerleader? You're a tutor girl?''

''Yep. You got it all!''

Just then Brooke noticed a tall, blonde guy with beautiful blue eyes passing by. Her mouth just opened...

''Who's that hottie?''

Haley rolled her eyes, ''That's Nathan's brother, Lucas.''

''Wow... ''

''Look, Brooke, don't get your hopes up. He's dating Rachel.''

_What? No! _''Who's Rachel?''

''The head cheerleader and the biggest bitch in town...Well, actually, they aren't really dating, they're just friends with benefits.''

'' That doesn't mean I can't hook up with Lucas... I'm hot and I can have him just like that'', she snapped her fingers and caught up with Lucas.

''Whatever you say... Just be careful!'', this didn't smell good to Haley...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke observed Lucas a little, she definetely like what she saw...

Unfortunately for her, Lucas was in a really bad mood, which was caused by his father and his speeches: _You have to be better! You have to play like evry game is your last!_

He noticed that some girl was standing behind him and looking at him... He turned around annoyed, ''WHAT?!'', just then he noticed the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen, and those dimples... _Wow..._

Brooke jumped in shock, she didn't expect this kind of reaction, suddenly she was speechless. ''Uh...''

He thought the girl really was beautiful, but the Dan inside of him was just stronger, ''What do you want?!'', he said angrily.

_He may be gorgeous, but he's obviously an asshole! _''Jesus, what's your problem?! You don't have to be such a jerk! I just wanted to ask you... where the library is! But, nevermind! Idiot!'', she turned on her heels and just walked away.

Lucas stood there confused, not realizing what just happened...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''You were right, Lucas really is a jerk!'', Brooke said while sitting in the cafeteria.

''You talked to Lucas?'', Peyton asked surprised.

''Yeah... But I definetely won't do it again. He obviously has some attitude problem.''

''I told you about his father... That's why Lucas acts the way he does.'', Haley said, seeing Nathan coming over.

Nathan kissed Haley and saw the new girl sitting next to her...

''Hey, Hales! What's up?''

''Nothing, this is Brooke, she's new...'', she pointed towards Brooke

''Hey, I'm Nathan''

''You're a lot nicer than your brother!''

''I see you've met Lucas already. Sorry about that.''

''It's ok. I'm sorry you have to be his brother...''

Nathan laughed, ''Funny! Well, I have to go now, see you later!'', he kisses Haley one more time and leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day started horrible. Brooke's alarm didn't ring and she was late for school.

_Great! Just Great! _She thought as she ran to the school door. Just as she opened the door, she bumped into somebody and all her books went flying in the air...

''Damn it! This is just not my day!'', she got down to pick up her stuff, then she looked up at the person she bumped into and saw Lucas who just stood there doing nothing.

''Could you at least help me pick this up?!'', she said annoyed

''Why should I' It's not my fault you're not watching where you're going!'', he said coldly and stepped outside to light a cigarette.

_He did not just say that! _Her eyes widened in anger, ''You have some serious problems!!''

''Watch it, ok? Do you even know who you are talking to?''

Brooke gets up to face him, ''I'm talking to an arrogant idiot who thinks is better than anyone else! And, do you know who _you_ are talking to?!''

Lucas laughs, ''You're pretty funny, you know that!''

''You're pretty stupid...'', she said rolling her eyes

''You're obviously new here, so I'll forgive you for being such a bitch! I'm Lucas Scott, the captain of the basketball team, the hottest guy in Tree Hill and the best sex you'll ever have!''

_He really has some nerves talking to me like that! ''_You DID not just call me a bitch!''

''Actually, I did...'', he smiles

_Urgh! I want to kill this guy! ''_You're unbelievable!'', she starts leaving.

''That's what they all say. Wait? I didn't catch your name.''

''That's because I didn't tell you!'', she shows him the finger and disappears.

Lucas smiles to himself, ''I like her..''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Here you go! I hope it was good! **

**Tell me what you think! **

**Thanks:)**


	3. I had a dream about you

**I had a dream about you...**

**Thank you guys for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me! I hope you'll continue reading...**

**I don't own OTH or the characters...**

**On with the story...**

**----------------------------**

It was English class, proffesor Roberts was soo boring, and Brooke was just soo tired...

She fell asleep and had this wonderful dream...

_They were sitting on his couch, watching The Notebook, eating chips... The atmosphere was great, they were both curled up under the blanket, Lucas caressing her head and Brooke playing with his fingers. He was the perfect boyfriend, a real gentleman and any girl would want to have him. _

_''I love you, pretty girl.''_

_''I love you, too boyfriend.''_

_He kissed the back of her head, thent she kissed him on the lips, before she knew i,t she was on top of him ripping of his shirt... He was unbuttoning her jeans..._

''Miss Davis?!?!'', the proffesor said angrily.

Brooke jumped from her seat.''What?! What's going on?''

The whole class started laughing...

''I don't know how things work in New York, but you are not supposed to sleep in class here! That's why you're getting detention!''

''No! Please...''

''My choice is final.''

The rest of the class she was trying to follow what the proffesor was saying, but then a finger tapped her shoulder.She knew it was Lucas so she ignored it, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction to tease her. But, this didn't stop him, he leaned to her...

''You were dreaming about me, weren't you?''

Brooke just shook her head rolling her eyes, ''Do you really think I'm that pathetic?!''

''Then why were you saying my name in your sleep?'', a big smile appears on his face.

_What? I didn't... Or did I? Oh God... _''I didn't say that!'', she tried saying it like it's true.

''Oh, yes you did...''

Brooke just turned around, trying to ignore his comment, if only she could just disappear...

The proffesor then realizes that Lucas is talking...

''Mr Scott! Care to join Miss Davis in the detention?''

''Whatever...'', Lucas rolls his eyes

''Ok, then... You're in detention, too.''

------------------------------------

Brooke avoided Lucas the entire day, but since only two of them got detention today, it was difficult do that.

She sat on the desk that was the furthest away from Lucas because she was in no mood for his stupid jokes.

Lucas on the other hand seemed to enjoy seeing Brooke annoyed, it was entertaining.

10 minutes before detention ended, the teacher was called by the principle...

''You two behave each other. I dson't want any trouble. I'll be back in few minutes.'', the teacher said leaving them alone.

Lucas used this opportunity to tease Brooke some more, he sat next to her...

''So you really did dream about me?''

Brooke put her head on the desk, ''Do you really have to make this more uncomfortable than it already is?''

''I was right?''

''What?!'', she raised her head to face him, ''Are you saying...''

Lucas started laughing histerically, ''I was just playing with you!''

_Oh my God! This is so embarrasing!_ ''You're such an ass!!'', she punches him in the arm.

After his laughter finally calmed down, ''So, was I good?''

She didn' reply...

''What were we doing?'', he grins

''Just stop it! It's not funny!''

''You obviously have a really bad sense of humor, because this is hilarious!''

She shakes her head, ''I have a very good sense of humor, thank you very much. But I can't stand when an idiot like you is making fun of me!''

''I'm not making fun of you...''

She rolls her eyes, ''Yeah, right...''

''Ok, maybe I did joke with you too much, but...'', she interrupts him.

''Why me? Damn it! What did I do to you?''

''Nothing... You're new. I do this to all new kids.''

''But, I'm not the only new kid, go pick on somebody else!''

''I would, but... You're hot. And, you're cute when you're mad...'', he said in a different tone.

Brooke just tried ignoring him, because she knew very well that this was just one of the ways to get in her pants, well he won't succeed.

The teacher got back and sent them home.

Brooke was more than happy to get out of school.

-----------------------------

**Here you go! I hope you liked it, I know that this is one of my favorite chapters! I apologize for any grammar mistakes, it's not my mother tongue.**

**Well, please press this little blue button that says submit review! It would mean the world to me!**

**Thank you!**

**Dina**


	4. You're not nice

**Wow, guys! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews!**

* * *

**deepdesire23:**Thank you. I think it's wicked, too. I'm glad you liked it. :)

**JULESM24:** I like Lucas, too, even though he really can be an ass. I'm glad you like the brucas conversations, I tried my best to make them interesting. :)

**BrookeandLucas: **Thank you for reading and reviewing! BTW, I really like your name, it's so... Brucas, lol! Anyway, keep reading!

**prettygirl33: **I'm glad you liked it! And, about your review for the 2.chapter... you were right, it will be something like that, but it won't be that simple... just read and you'll see, lol! Thank you for reviewing!

**jeytonbrucasnaley: **Cool name! Chapter 3 is one of my favorite chap, too! Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it. :)

**Brucas03: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the brucas! Continue reading, there'll be plenty of that in the next chapters. :)

**Treenuh: **Lucas is always cute, don't you think? Well, thank you for the review, I'm glad you like it. :)

**othcrs23:** I like this WOW of yours, lol! That means a lot to me! Thank you. :)

* * *

**I do not own OTH or any of the characters...**

**You're not nice**

While Brooke was walking down the hall, she spotted a red haired girl walking towards her...

''Well, well, well... If it isn't the new girl that's trying to get MY boyfriend.''

''FYI, he is not really your boyfriend, Rachel, and I am definetely not trying to get him! He's so not my type!''

''Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, because you know you'll never be able to get near him!''

_This girl is really stupid if she thinks that, me, Brooke Davis can't get Lucas Scott! _''I wouldn't be so confident if I were you...'', before Brooke finished her sentence, Rachel saw someone coming their way.

''Lucas!'', she ran towards him and put her hands around his neck, kissing him.

Brooke just rolled her eyes, _She's so pathetic, trying to make me jealous by jumping on his neck, I don't even care about that ass... at all. I really don't!_, she tried convincing herself.

Then she noticed something... Lucas was not interested in Rachel at all, instead his eyes were focused on someone else, someone named Brooke. He had a sign of guilt in his eyes and Brooke just couldn't connect that look with the Lucas she knew. Is it possible that there's more to him than just a jerk, trying to get in every girls pants?... No, it isn't. It can't be, right?

Then, her new friends came up to her...

''Hey, what are you looking at?'', Haley asked, and then looked in the direction where Lucas and Rachel were standing, ''Oh...''

''Brooke, don't tell me you like that jerk?'', Peyton asked pointing at Lucas.

Brooke snapped out of her thoughts, ''Uh... No, of course not. I was just... I don't like him, ok?! I don't get it why you automatically assume that I would like someone like him!''

Peyton raised her arms in defence, ''ok, ok... I was just asking.''

''Well, I don't like him!'', _God, I'm so obvious! _''Lets just go to class.'', she turned to see Lucas one more time, and headed to the classroom.

* * *

''Brooke! Wait up!''

She turned around to see Lucas catching up with her, while she was walking to her car, ''I see you found out my name.''

''Well, we've only been in detention together, and it's not hard to forget a name like that...'', he gave her a smile.

_So... He's trying to charm me... Well, maybe I could play hard to get for once... I'm so evil, lol! _''What do you want?'', she said while she continued walking.

''I wanted to ask ou if you need a ride home?''

''You're being nice to me all of a sudden? What did you do to Lucas Scott I know?''

''Well... I had a lot of girls, but no one ever told me she had a dream about me.'', he started laughing when he remembered the other day.

''Will you ever forget about that?'', Brooke stopped and faced him.

''Never! And, why do you think I'm not nice?''

''Are you kidding me? You're the biggest jerk I've ever met!''

''Well, that's just not true. I can't believe you actually think I'm not nice...'', he acted offended

''I KNOW you're not nice.''

''Well, I guess we're going to have to change that.''

''Jerks like you don't change.''

''I'm not saying that **_I_** have to change. I'm already perfect. We just have to change your opinion...''

''WE don't have to change anything.''

''Fine... I give up. But, one day, Brooke Davis, you're going to realize that I'm VERY nice!''

''I doubt it.''

''So, about that ride?'', Lucas said pointing at his car.

''Thanks, but I already have a car.'', she turned and left.

_She definetely is something else... _He thought as he entered his car.

* * *

**I'm not sure about this chapter, it could have been better, maybe... I don't know... Sorry that it's so short.**

**Well, tell me what you think, please! I love getting reviews! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. I'm not impressed

**I'm not impressed**

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I know you've already heard all excuses, but I was REALLY busy, i had to host a show in my school. It won't happen again (I hope... lol).**

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews, you guys are great!**

**About Peyton and Lucas... they are not together, Peyton knows him only because her boyfriend Jake is Lucas' friend, I'm sorry if I confused some people.**

**On with the story...**

**I do not own anything...**

* * *

It was Friday, finally... Brooke's favorite day... Especially after an exhausting week like this one, getting used to a new place, meeting new people, starting to like a _special someone _and denying that you like him... It can all make you really tired. All she wanted to do was relax and not having to talk to anyone, not even Peyton and Haley, who she really got close to.

She found this nice place, a basketball court which seemed to be deserted. Why? She didn't know, but she didn't even care, because she was all alone there and that the most important thing. She sat on the bench and enjoyed the peace and quiet, she was amazed by the view, it was so beautiful.

After some time, she heard a ball hitting the street, it was getting louder and louder. Suddenly, Lucas Scott was standing next to her...

''Brooke?'', he asked confused, he never thought he would see her here.

''You seem surprised...''

''What are you doing here?You don't seem like that kind of girl.''

''What kind of a girl do I seem to you?'', she raised her eyebrow.

''I don't know. The one who would go shopping every day, put make up for hours... Girl like that.''

_Actually, I am that kind of girl... _''As you can see, I don't do that...'', she was such a lyer and she was proud of it.

''Fine, I guess I was wrong... If you're not that kind of girl, wanna play one on one?''

_Oh no... This is going to be embarrassing... _''You're on!'', she said confidently and got up.

''Ok. Now, this is a basket ball'', he points at the ball in his hand, ''... and you have to shoot it through the...''

''I know how you play basketball'', she says offended and takes the ball from his hands.

He raises his hands in defence, ''Sorry, I just thought...''

''Yeah, yeah... I know what you thought. You live in this VILLAGE and you only know of two types of girls – nerds and sluts!''

He smiles, this girl is driving him crazy, ''And what are you?''

''I'm different...''

_I can see that... _''Whatever, lets just play!''

They start the game and Lucas tries playing worse than he actually does, but Brooke notices it.

''You don't have to let me win. I think I'll manage to win you on my own.''

''Oh really?'', he runs to her, takes the ball from her hands and shoots right through the net.

Brooke shakes her head, '' I'm not impressed.''

''Didn't think you would be...'', he smiles and shoots the ball through the net on the other side of the court. ''What about now?''

''I've seen better...''

''Of course you have...'', he laughs.

After , what seemed to Brooke, an intensive game (even though Lucas still gave her a little advantage), the two of them decided to sit down and take a rest. The sky was so clear and every single star was visible, it was just breathtaking. Both Brooke and Lucas stared at it and admired it. There was a long moment of silence, but this was a very comfortable silence, the one when you know that you are with a real friend... That's how Brooke was starting to feel with Lucas, she really enjoyed his presence, it's weird, because just a few days ago she wanted to cut his throat. Maybe he really was a nice guy after all...

''So, what's it like?'', he asked looking at the stars.

''What's what like?''

''Living in a big city...?''

''It's ok... I guess... People are not as opened as they are here, but it's what I'm used to.''

Lucas faces her, ''Do you regret coming here?'', he says looking deeply into her eyes.

_How could I regret it? I got a chance to see the most beautiful eyes in the world here... _''Sometimes...''

No words were needed to be said after that, they just knew it would be best to end the conversation that way. They both got lost in their thoughts as they looked up at the beautiful sky...

* * *

''Brooke, you're obviously crazy about him!'', Haley said while she was drinking coffee.

''Am not! We only joke around, but I don't want to _be_ with him. I know guys like him, they only want to use you to get in your pants.'', Brooke tried explaining, even though nothing made sense to her anymore. She didn't know why she didn't want to be with Lucas, it's not like she was any different than him...

''Whatever... You just keep telling yourself that.'', Haley sighed.

''And, even if I wanted to be with him, it would be stupid, because he's with Rachel...''

''What I heard from your stories, that never stopped you before.'', Peyton teased.

''Grrr... You guys are irritating me!'', she threw herself on her bed. Her friends could really make her angry sometimes...

''What are friends for? Besides, we're only trying to make you realize that you like him.''

''Well, thank you so much, then.'', Brooke said sarcastically.

''You'll see that we're right. just wait and you'll see.'', Haley said.

''Yeah, yeah... Lets go shopping!'', Brooke wanted to change the subject fast, this Lucas talks with her friends where they were trying to make her see that she secretly loves him, were really annoying. Luckily, she always knew how to get a way out of that, it was either ordering chinese food or going shopping. The chinese food she used the last time...

* * *

On her way home, Brooke had to walk because her car died when she and the girls loaded dozens of bags with clothes in the back. Luckily for Peyton and Haley, they didn't live far, but Brooke was another story. She wasn't really mad about having to walk that much, she looked at it as an excersise, the problem were all these bags. After walking what seemed to her about half an hour, she noticed that for the last couple of minutes there's a car driving behind her.

She turned around only to see Lucas smiling from a red BMW.

''Are you following me?'', she asked a little annoyed, he could at least help her with all these clothes.

''Maybe... I like the view from here'', he said thinking about her ass.

''Ha, ha... Very funny!'', she said sarcastically.

''It is, isn't it?''

''What do you want, Lucas? i'm tired, my feet hurt, I got millions of bags with me and here you are just waisting my time!''

He acted all offended, '' I'm waisting your time?'', he said putting his hand to his chest.''

''Well, you wouldn't be waisting your time if you offered to help me with this.'', she said, softer this time.

''Why didn't you say so right away?'', he said getting out of his car and taking all her bags, she just rolled her eyes.

''Wow, you're such a gentleman...''

''Here you go, madam'', he said opening the door to her.

''Thank you, sir.'', both of them laughed at this. It was really funny how both of them tried acting all nice, when they were actually completely the opposite.

The ride was fun, they joked around, talked about music, movies, food and, of course parties.

''Did you hear about Bevin's party tonight?'', Lucas asked.

''Hm... No.''

''Well, it's tonight, at Bevin's house.''

''Bevin is the cheerleader that hangs out with Rachel, right?''

''Yeah. So, you coming?''

''Sure, why not?''

''Cool. I'll see you there then.'', he said and stopped the car in front of her house.

''Yeah, see you. Thanks, Lucas, you're a real friend!'', she said getting out and taking her stuff.

_Only a friend? _''No problem, Brooke. Anytime, that's what friends are for, right?''

''Right.'', _And you're just a friend, unfortunately..._

* * *

**So, what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Please tell me, it means a lot to me!**

**Thanks :)**


	6. We should totally kiss!

**A/N : I want to thank all my reviewers individually, because you guys are just great!**

I don't own OTH or the characters...

**JULESM24** : Thank you so much for the review, I'm glad you like the Brooke and Lucas moments, because I'm really trying to make them interesting. I hope you'll like the following moments... lol

**BrookeandLucas** : Thanks for reviewing. Here is the party chapter, I hope you'll like it:)

**othcrs23** : Thanks for the review! I really hope you won't have a withdrawal, so that's why I updated as soon as I could, lol! I'm glad you like my story! Keep reading:)

**prettygirl33** : I hope this chapter has enough Brucas for you, I tried putting it as much as I could! Hope you're satisfied, lol! Thanks for the review, by the way!

**jeytonbrucasnaley** : Thanks for loving my story and for reviewing, I really appreciate it!

**catcat51092** : Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm not sure about getting them together, yet. There has to be a little drama before that, don't you think? I have to spice things up, lol:)

* * *

**We should totally kiss**

It took Brooke ages to get ready, she wanted to look perfect for her first party in Tree Hill. She curled her hair a little, put on a red, sleeveless top and a really short jeans skirt, of course, she had the perfect boots to complete the look. Lucas will see what he's missing...

She met Peyton and Haley on her way to the party. Her two friends also looked wonderful, but not as perfect as she did, and she knew that, just as they did, just as everyone did.

When they arrived to the party, it was already in full blast. Teenagers were drinking, dancing or making out in the corners. Peyton and Haley saw their boyfriends at the bar and decided to join them. Brooke didn't mind, she already found some random guy to dance with. After couple of songs, she saw Lucas coming towards her...

''Hey! Having a good time?'', he asked pointing at the guy who was now dancing by himself, since Brooke turned to Lucas.

''Now I am.'', she said as she started dancing with him, he didn't mind, actually, he wanted to dance with her, too.

Their dance was friendly, yet intense, everyone could see that this was something more than just a friendship, every, including the two of them.

Just as things were heating up between the two teenagers, Rachel entered the room. She didn't like the view of her 'boyfriend' dancing with Brooke Davis, actually she hated it. She had to do something fast, something that would keep Brooke away from Lucas for good..

''Hey, gorgeous!'', Rachel said while putting her hands arond Lucas' neck.

''Hey.'', he said confused, looking at Brooke whose face turned sad at the sight in front of her.

''So, wanna have some fun?'', she said and kissed him. Rachel knew that Lucas could never resist her kisses.

''Actually...'', he got Rachel's hand off of his neck, ''I'm kinda busy.''

''What?'', she asked annoyed, putting her hands on her hips.

Lucas didn't even look at her, all he wanted to do was be with Brooke who was now getting herself a drink. ''I have to go.'', he said quickly to Rachel and left.

''I don't believe this!'', she muttered to herself.

Brooke pretended not to care about Rachel being all over Lucas, so she just went doing her business which didn't involve Lucas. It's not like she's jealous of Rachel, right?

Just as she refilled her glass, Lucas came after her...

''Sorry about that.'', he said with guilt written on his face.

''About what?'', she acted coldblooded.

''About Rachel. She can be really boring sometimes. She acts like she owns me, but we're not even dating.'', Lucas tried explaining.

''It's ok, Lucas. It's not like I'm in love with you or anything. We're just friends, right?''

''Right...'', he looks away.

''I'm gonna go outside a little... get some fresh air, wanna come?'', Brooke asked already at the door.

''Um... No, you go ahead, I'm gonna go to the guys at the bar.'', he pointed at Tim and the rest of his friends.

* * *

After about an hour, Brooke was pretty much wasted just like the guy she was making out. She didn't know his name, neither did he know hers. All she knew was that he's hot and a great kisser, it's not like anything else mattered? It was getting pretty hot between the two of them and they were already headed upstairs where the bedrooms were. Brooke was unbuttoning his shirt as he was kissing her neck. Just as he took off her shirt and was able to see her red lacey bra, the door of the room opened...

''Oh, God! I'm so sorry...'', Lucas apologized trying not to look, but he accidentally did, ''Brooke?!?'', his jaw dropped.

She got of the guy and covered herself, ''Lucas... I...''

''I'm sorry for interrupting.'', he said, trying not to sound disappointed and closed the door behind him.

''Lucas, wait!'', she followed him, leaving this confused guy, she almost had sex with, lying on the bed.

''Lucas, wait!!'', she repeated while running after him down the stairs.

He stops, with his back turned to her.

''What you saw... It wasn't...''

He turns to face her and interrupts her, ''Listen, Brooke, I didn't see anything. And, even if I did, it's none of my business...''

''But, I...'', before she finished her sentence, Rachel came, AGAIN. This girl was really pissing Brooke off. She always arrived at the wrong time.

''Rachel...'', Lucas put his arms around her waist and kissed her, trying to make Brooke jealous.

''I saw an empty room upstairs. Wanna go try it out?'', Rachel smirked, also trying to make Brooke jealous.

''Lets go!'', he took a bottle of vodka and followed Rachel upstairs without even looking at Brooke...

* * *

Brooke took her sixth glass of vodka, but it's not like she was counting... She could barely stand, but she really needed to go to the restroom, and since the one downstairs was occupied (Peyton and Jake were making out), she had to go to the one upstairs.

She got to the door of the restroom and saw that it was also occuppied, but since she really had to go, she didn't want to give up. She started knocking at the door hard, and then she leaned on them, she was becoming very tired of everything. Suddenly, the door opened, she lost her balance, but luckily, it was Lucas (who was holding a couple of condoms) in the bathroom and he caught her. She put her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder.

''Hey, you!'', she said giggling.

''Hi, pretty girl!, he said giggling as well, he also had a lot to drink.

''What have you been up to?'', she asked smelling his neck, he had some amazing aftershave.

''Nothing much...You?'', he smells her hair... strawberry, his favorite, ''You smell nice.''

''So do you.'', she laughs.

''Have I told you how hot you look tonight?'', he asked looking in her eyes.

''Actually, no, you haven't''

''Well, you look hot tonight!'', they both start laughing.

''You're crazy!''

''I know...''

They continue standing in front of the bathroom with their hands around each other, looking at each others eyes, totally drunk...

''Do you realize that you still haven't kissed me?'', Brooke suddenly asked.

''You're right... And I don't know why because I really wanna kiss you.'', he said looking at her lips.

''Oh my God! That's so cool! I wanna kiss you, too!'', this was definetely alcohol talking through Brooke...

''We should totally kiss!''

''I totally agree!''

Lucas pulled Brooke into a gentle kiss, but it turned to much more when Brooke parted her lips to let his tongue enter her mouth. The kiss was passionate and long, neither of them wanted it to end. But, unfortunately it did... Right at the sound of Rachel's voice behind them, screaming Lucas' name...

* * *

**So... What do you think? Please leave reviews, because I apsolutely love reading them, they keep me going!**

**Thanks**


	7. You're a coward

**First of all, I'm REALLY, REALLY SORRY for not updating sooner. I had some things going on in my life so please forgive me. But, I'm back now and I plan to finish this story. I hope, people will still be reading it... And, last but not least, I want to thank everyone who took time to review, it really means a lot to me!**

**I do not own OTH or the characters...**

* * *

_Previously..._

_''We should totally kiss!''_

_''I totally agree!''_

_Lucas pulled Brooke into a gentle kiss, but it turned to so much more when Brooke parted her lips to let his tongue enter her mouth. The kiss was passionate and long, neither of them wanted it to end. But, unfortunately it did... Right at the sound of Rachel's voice behind them, screaming Lucas' name..._

* * *

**You're a coward**

''Oh, hey, Rachel!'', Lucas said giggling with Brooke laughing right behind him.

Rachel was obviously not amused, actually, she was pissed, really pissed. ''Don't, 'Hey, Rachel' , me! Were you just kissing her?'', she asked pointing at Brooke.

Lucas looked between the two girls, he was so drunk he could barely tell them apart. He finally looked at Rachel, ''Yeah... I think I was.'', he said before he started laughing.

''Listen, I'm not in the mood, Lucas -''

''No, you listen!'', Brooke interupted her, ''Lucas is not your boyfriend and he can kiss who ever the hell he wants. So, just back off! He's with me!'', Brooke couldn't believe she could actually be so harsh, but she liked it. It made her feel superior.

Rachel was shocked, who would have thought such a tiny person could be so aggressive. She put her hands on her hips and looked back at Lucas, ''And you agree with her?!''

Lucas scratched the back of his head, ''Well, you see Rachel, the thing is -''

''Don't! I don't want to hear it!'', she said hurt and left.

''Do you think we were too mean to her?'', Brooke asked honestly concerned.

Lucas thought about the question a nd shook his head, ''No, we weren't. She deserved it. Somebody had to teach her a lesson.''

Brooke nodded in undertandment. ''So...What do we do now?'' , she asked in a more cheerful way.

''Well, what were we doing before Rachel interrupted us?, he asked in a flirty way.

''Oh, I know!'', Brooke put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Things were finally getting better for the two of them. They were in each others arms, together and Rachel was no longer in the way...

* * *

The next day, Brooke got up early and decided to go to the Rivercourt hoping to find Lucas there. Surprisingly, he was nowhere in sight. She figured he would come later, but nothing. She gave up on waiting after about an hour. She would see him in school on Monday, anyway.

The weekend passed by slowly and when Monday finally arrived, Brooke couldn't wait to see her new _boyfriend_. She noticed him at his locker with Nathan and decided to say 'Hi'.

She got closer and quickly kissed him. ''Hey, you! I missed you during the weekend!''

Lucas looked around the hall as if he was checking if anybody saw Brooke's gesture. ''Hey, Brooke.'', he finally said coldly.

She noticed the change and it was confusing her, ''Lucas, what's wrong? I thought –''

''Let's talk somewhere else.'', he interrupted her. They went to the restroom and while walking there, Brooke was getting really anxious.

''So, will you tell me what's wrong now?'', she asked slightly annoyed by this whole situation.

He looked deeply into her eyes and sighed. He was going to regret this and he knew it, but he couldn't change, not for her, not for anyone. It was just who he was, a player and he will always stay one. ''Listen, Brooke, I think this was a bad idea...''

''What are you saying?'', his words hurt her more than she thought they would. She wasn't even sure if she heard them corretly.

''After the party, the next day, I realized that I'm not what you need, I'm not the guy for you. I don't do relationships and I think this wouldn't be fair to you.'', he finally said it. And, even though this was supposed to make him feel relieved, his feelings were all mixed up.

''You don't do relationships?!? That's the worst excuse I have ever heard!'', she just couldn't understand why he was doing this, why he was ruining everything.

''I'm sorry...'', was all he could say.

''You're nothing but a coward, Lucas! You're afraid of your own feelings and you know it!'', she said bitterly. ''I gotta go.'', she turned to the door.

Lucas just stood there, looking at the floor. ''Can we at least stay friends?'', he whispered.

Brooke stopped and turned back to him, ''I'm not sure if I want you as a friend anymore...''

* * *

It was Biology class and Brooke was being bored to death. Who cared about all those insects? It's not like she was going to need it for The University of Designs in California. Just as her eyes were about to close, a note was thrown at her desk. She opened it and saw an unfamiliar handwriting. The note said:

_It didn't last long, did it? You really thought you got him?_

_Obviously, you were wrong because the day after the party he came running back to me!_

_ He'll never change and you know it!_

Brooke looked around the classroom only to see a redheaded girl with an evil smirk waving at her. This was definetely war! She could barely control herself not to jump at her throat and kill her. But, more importanly, she wanted to kill Lucas. She couldn't believe he would actually go back to that slut. He couldn't be that stupid, right?

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! Do you have any suggestions?**

**More reviews, faster updates!**

**Thanks:) **


	8. I expected more

**Hey! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and suggestions! They helped me a lot! **

**I don't own OTH or the characters...

* * *

**

**I expected more**

After the bell rang, Brooke rushed out of the classroom as quickly as possible. She needed some answers from Lucas and she needed them fast. Who did he think he was? How dare he do this to her? How dare he make her feel special and then jump in bed with the first girl he sees, and not just with any girl, with Rachel, her number one enemy!

She spotted him in the hall with all his friends. She rushed over to him and pulled him by his arm. ''Hey, hey! Watch it!'', he yelled.

She stopped, ''Oh, so you want me to yell at you in front of all your precious friends?!'', she asked putting her hands on her hips.

He suddenly realized what that would do to his reputation. Lucas Scott isn't a type of guy who lets girls insult him, ok, so maybe Brooke Davis isn't just another girl, but not even she can humiliate him. ''Ok, ok.'', he whispered to her. ''Just wait a second.'' He turned to the guys, ''I gotta go handle this, boys! Can't keep the girl waiting, right?'', he said with a smirk. All the guys knew what he was talking about and started shouting something like ''Way to go, Lucas!'' or ''You go get her, tiger!''

Brooke was really annoyed by this behavior and she just couldn't help but put Lucas to the ground, ''Oh please! Like a girl like me would ever even touch a guy like Lucas! I'm not that blind!'' All the guys looked at her with shock. Was it possible that the new girl didn't want the captain of the basketball team, the king of the school?

Lucas' jaw dropped, he couldn't believe she had just said that, he couldn't believe she just ruined 3 years of his reputation of the greatest guy in the school. He looked at his friends who didn't know wheteher to laugh or to feel sorry for the guy, and then back at Brooke. ''Did you have to do that?''

She was enjoying the situation, she liked seeing Lucas all nervous and embarrassed, ''Well, if it weren't for your stupid comments about _handling this_ I wouldn't have done it. But, you really had it coming! Now, do you wanna come with me or do you want me to talk to your friends a little more?''

''NO! Ok,ok. Let's go.'', another embarrassment like that would be his worst nightmare, and he also knew that he's gonna have to talk to Brooke eventually...

* * *

When they were finally alone, Brooke got serious again. He wasn't going to let him think everything was ok, he didn't deserve it.

''So, what did you wanna talk about?'', he asked relaxed, as if nothing was wrong.

''Congratulations!'', she said sarcastically.

''What are you talking about?'', he frowned. Was there something he didn't know about?

''Don't play stupid, Lucas! I know you and Rachel are back being fuck buddies!'', she could barely say this second sentence.

Suddenly, his eyes widened. How the hell did she find out? She wasn't suppose to know about that! He and Rachel agreed to keep it a secret! It's not like that was going to happen again. He just needed someone that wouldn't ask any questions. He just needed to be his old self, he needed to remember what was it like when he didn't have all these confusing feelings... ''Who told you?'', he asked avoiding eye contact.

So, it was true. Brooke expected him to deny the entire thing, she expected him to say that he would never do such a thing. She expected him to change for her... But, she expected too much... ''It really doesn't matter...'', she said hurt. ''What matters is the fact that you're turning back into the same ass you were a month ago!''

He really was behaving like an idiot, and he knew that. But he also knew that letting Brooke in would be a risky. And, whenever he took risks, it didn't end well. He remembered when he opened up to a girl once...

_Flashback_

_It was Valentine's day and Lucas wanted to spend it with his first real girlfriend, his first love, Anna._

_He never felt anything like this towards anyone before, it was so hard to explain those feelings._

_Everytime someone mentioned her name his heart would start working so fast he thought it was going to explode._

_Everytime he saw her, he was amazed by her every move, by the way her eyes lightened up when she was talking about something she liked,_

_by the way she frowned when she didn't understand something or by the way she bit her lower lip when she was nervous._

_That day they agreed to go to the movies and later, they went to the Rivercourt and talked._

_That was when she told him the big news, the news that her parents were sending her to Europe to a great boarding school, the news that she was leaving him._

_He couldn't believe it, he couldn't understand it. He just couldn't..._

That was when Lucas realized what love really meant, it meant nothing but pain and hurt. That was when he promised himself never that he would never fall in love. And, Brooke Davis was not helping him make his promise.

''Lucas?!'', Brooke snapped him out of his thoughts, ''Aren't you going to say anything?'', she was furious by now. Not only did he sleep with Rachel but he won't even deny that he's an ass.

''There's nothing to say, Brooke.'', he said softly, ''You allways knew I was a player and you should have known not to try and change me.'', he could see the disappointment in her eyes, but he knew it was for the best.

All hope was gone now. She failed... She failed and now her heart was broken into million pieces. Tears were starting to form into her eyes and she hated that. She hated the fact that she was breaking in front of him. He was a jerk, he told her that himself, he showed her he didn't care so it was pathetic showing him that she cared. ''Yeah... I should have known.'', she said wiping a tear from her cheek and leaving.

''I'm sorry...'', Lucas whispered, but it was too late, she was gone.

* * *

**Here you go, guys! I hope you liked it! I know it's a little short but I wanted to update sooner.**

**Please review, I really want to know what you think, your opinion means a lot to me!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
